


Our Light In The Dark

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [22]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birth, F/M, New Parent Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: Stella Luna is my second generation OC!im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 29





	Our Light In The Dark

The castle of Perranth was buzzing. Healers ran about, bustling around the centre of activity which lay behind closed and magic sealed doors.

Three hulking Fae males stood at the door, menacing frowns on their faces that dared anyone stupid enough to try and enter the room.

Behind the doors, it was chaos. Aelin and Manon ran around, pestering Elide as she laid on her and Lorcan’s bed, their baby on its way. A certain ghost leopard laid by her side, nuzzling into her whenever a contraction ripped through her body.

It felt like she was being cut in half, somebody aggressively sawing into her stomach. Her mate sat beside her, holding her hand for her to grip and murmuring soft words, too low for prying immortal ears to hear.

He wiped her hair from her brow and kissed her forehead, “You’re doing so well, love. You’re almost there.”

She scowled at him and bared her teeth, “ _You_. This is all your fault. You and those stupid Fae urges. I hate you.”

Yrene shot him an amused glance from her position at the foot of the bed, “The irritation is a good sign, Elide. Your baby is almost here, just a couple more pushes, ok?”

Elide nodded and gritted her teeth, squeezing his hand so hard he was sure she had broken a bone or two.

After a few minutes she fell back, tears welling in her eyes. Elide looked to Lorcan, shaking her head. “I can’t. I can’t do it, it hurts too much.”

He wanted to cry out in despair at the amount of sheer pain that flooded her eyes. But he didn’t, instead he kissed her brow, whispering against it, “I would do it for you if I could, love. Just a few more and then we’ll have our baby.”

So she nodded her head again and pushed when Yrene told her.

“The babe’s crowning, El. Just one more, yeah?”

“Get it out. Get it out of me.”

Yrene chuckled and let her rest a moment.

Gently, she told Elide when it was time.

“Leave. Everyone except for Lorcan and Yrene, leave.”

Nobody dared to fight the look on the Lady of Perranth’s face, her queens shooting daggers at her mate before Lysandra escorted them out with a flick of her tail.

Yrene rubbed her thighs, her touch soothing. “Elide, I need one last push but it needs to be the biggest one yet, can you do that for me?”

“Yes. Just give me a second.”

She leaned into Lorcan, his presence her island amidst the swirling sea of pain. “I’m ready.”

Yrene nodded, “Ok, deep breath…. and push.”

Elide didn’t make a sound but her vice-like grip on Lorcan’s hand had him nearly seeing stars.

The amount of strength and tenacity his mate had had him wanting to fall to his knees and worship her like the goddess she was.

A soft cry interrupted his train of thought and the golden healer held a tiny baby in her hands, expertly cutting the umbilical cord, whilst another healer wrapped the babe in a soft woolen blanket.

Elide collapses against him, utterly drained. He somehow tore his eyes away from the baby, _his_ baby, to press a lingering kiss to Elide’s forehead. “You did it, I’m so proud of you.”

She smiled at him, completely exhausted.

“Elide, Lorcan. Would you like to meet your daughter?”

They both looked up from each other to Yrene, who cradled a bundle to her chest. Elide nodded and was passed her daughter. Yrene hugged Elide tenderly before she and her team left the new parents with their baby.

Lorcan moved to sit behind her, supporting her tired body with his.

Their daughter opened her eyes, the onyx colour a perfect match to his but where his had been hardened by centuries of violence and war, hers were soft and curious. That mischievous twinkle he saw time and time again steal into his wife’s eyes already sparkling in hers.

Her skin was bronze like his but the freckles like stars across her chubby cheeks were Elide’s.

She had a gift of inky black hair, twin to his and her little ears sharpened into delicate points, despite his and Elide's rounded ones. She was so _little_. 

Her eyes closed and she yawned, her little nose, that was a mirror image of his mate’s, scrunching as she fell asleep, peaceful.

“She looks just like you, Lor.” Elide tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his jaw.

“I think she looks more like her beautiful mother.” The timbre of his rumbling voice vibrated through her and to the baby, who shifted closer to her mother while she slept.

Elide didn’t know how long they had stayed like that, completely enraptured by the baby Fae in her arms.

“What should we name her, love?” She snuggled further into her mate’s chest as he asked her in that low voice, the sound rolling through her.

“Not Marion.” At Lorcan’s intake of breath to protest she held a finger up, softly rocking the sleeping babe. “I want our daughter to be happy. She can’t be happy with a name that will always mean sadness in our court.”

“Then what, El? What do we call our daughter?”

She mused for a bit, tilting her head up to rest it in his neck.

“Stella Luna Salvaterre Lochan. After the stars and the moon because you were my light after a life of darkness and I was yours. And now she is ours.”

Stella Luna woke up, as if she knew her name already and stared right into his eyes, unyielding and fierce.

When he didn’t say anything, Elide tipped her head back to look up at him. The look of pure and total adoration on his face as he gazed down at Stella Luna, _their_ baby, completely in love. At the weight of her eyes on his, he flicked his gaze to her, “It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

His gaze flicked back to his daughter and Elide watched him, saying softly, “Do you want to hold her?”

Lorcan looked at her, his eyes widening. He nodded and shook slightly but his hands were steady as she passed him the bundle that contained their baby. He held her tenderly and his usually harsh features, carved into granite, softened as he looked upon his daughter.

Stella Luna squirmed slightly as she was passed but calmed instantly when she was cradled to him. She was so so tiny and nearly fit in the palm of his hand. Elide’s eyes begged her to close them, boring into her skull but she fought it, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Lorcan chuckled quietly when he caught her eyes falling shut and then slowly opening back up only to do it again. “Go to sleep, El. You deserve it. We’ll be right here.”

“Ok.” She cuddled into his warmth, the steady presence of him beckoning and begging her to wrap herself in him. “You promise?”

“I promise, now go to sleep, darling.”

Elide nodded her head sleepily and yawned, much like her infant. She had just started to fall into that oblivion when she heard the comforting rolling sound of her mate’s voice, “Now, little one, I made a promise to your mother, the love of all my lives. And I will never break it. I will always find you, just as I will always find your mother.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stella Luna is my second generation OC!  
> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly)


End file.
